1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) ultrasound system which may automatically measure an image of an object in the body by adjusting a figure template corresponding to the image, and a method for operating the 3D ultrasound system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound system is an apparatus for transmitting, from the surface of the body, an ultrasound wave signal toward a predetermined structure, that is, an object such as a fetus or an internal organ, inside the body, and for visualizing a cross section of soft tissues or a blood flow using information of the ultrasound wave signal reflected from the tissues of the body. This ultrasound system has advantages of a small size, a low cost, a real-time display, and a high stability without exposing patients and users to x-ray radiation, and thus, the ultrasound system is widely used along with other diagnostic imaging systems such as an x-ray diagnosis equipment, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) equipment, a nuclear medicine diagnosis equipment, and the like.
When the ultrasound system measures an object in the body, the ultrasound system forms an image of the object by irradiating the object with an ultrasonic beam, superimposes a figure template corresponding to the image on the image, and displays the resulting combination. In this instance, the ultrasound system may adjust and display the figure template using a combination of a trackball and a set button controlled by a user. It is inevitable to measure the object using the ultrasound system without intervention of the user, which may make accurate measurement impossible.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an ultrasound system for easily providing an accurate measurement result with a minimum intervention of a user by automation of a series of object measuring processes.